


Man I wish I remembered where this was going

by TuesdayWithSunrise



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuesdayWithSunrise/pseuds/TuesdayWithSunrise
Summary: Partial work.  Left too long and now I don't remember the spark ... do any of ya'll have it?
Comments: 1





	Man I wish I remembered where this was going

Earth offers a lot of background chatter for occult beings. Peaceful whispers of names, generally when someone is dying, all over the world speak the name of lovers, mothers, god.   
For Zira and Crowley it sometimes helped to know where they would be needed, when famous people died they often went together to keep an eye on the immediate family, or fragile fans who might feel deep despair.

Crowley.

They were in the Bentley and headed to the market when they each heard it in the background noise of their minds.

Farewell Crowley, I beg safe travels.

Zira looked at Crowley whose eyes were darting back and forth frantically searching his mind to grasp the voice, to place it with a person and a place. His eyes widened. His mind yelled WAIT! He snapped, the Bentley was parked at the side of the road with Zira still in it and Crowley was gone.

A couple of months later, when everything had settled, Zira found Crowley sitting on the edge of the bed in the middle of the night staring into the dark.

“How many humans have made you feel special?” Crowley’s voice was thick, seeped with exhaustion, and so very quiet.

“Tell me what you mean dearest”

“You remember that day in the Bentley, when I needed to go quickly and I didn’t take you home first?”

“Yes, someone was dying. They needed you, I remember that it took a lot out of you for awhile. I daresay you aren’t quite back to yourself yet.”

Crowley hung his head low. He had tried to keep his chin up but it had been a really difficult death for him to witness. He made it for the the last breath, not realizing that the


End file.
